Mythology of Naruto
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Ini adalah kisah-kisah dari mitologi yunani . . . dengan karakter Naruto sebagai dewa-dewinya! O,ow, bakal jadi seperti apa? Yah . . . lihat saja.   Chapter four: Thanatos&Sir Charon
1. Hades&Persephone

**o-O-o**

**Mythology of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Chapter One: Hades&Persephone**

**o-O-o**

Keindahannya membuat sekeliling taman itu tampak pudar.  
Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang terlihat oleh mata Sasuke saat menatapnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

_ "Pesan dari Dewa Langit?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya saudara termudanya itu mengirim pesan langsung ke Dunia Bawah.  
"Benar Tuan," jawab sang pengirim pesan tersebut. Sasuke, masih mengernyit heran, mulai membuka surat itu._

**_Saudaraku, datanglah ke wilayah sang Dewi Pertamanan besok  
Jangan sampai ketahuan  
Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan_**

_Pesan yang singkat dan sangat aneh. Tapi Sasuke tahu, tak mungkin saudaranya sampai mengirim utusan hanya untuk bermain-main._

_Bagaimanapun juga, sang penguasa Dunia Bawah itu akan datang untuk mengeceknya._

_

* * *

_

Dan disanalah, Sasuke melihatnya.

Dia sedang bersenandung lembut, memetik bunga-bunga sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan terurai sampai mencapai pinggang. Matanya menatap rumpun-rumpun bunga didepannya, memilih yang mana diantara bunga-bunga itu yang paling indah untuk dibawa pulang. Dia terlihat sangat manis, sangat menawan. Kata "cantik" bahkan tak cukup menggambarkannya.

Dengan rambut merah muda sewarna kelopak sakura dan mata hijau daunnya, dia benar-benar perwujudan sempurna dari Dewi Musim Semi.

Dan dengan segala keindahan yang dimiliki gadis itu, Sasuke tak mampu menahan dirinya. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, langsung menuju Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan belum sempat bereaksi apapun ketika Sasuke meniupkan serbuk penidur ke wajah Sakura, merampas kesadarannya. Dia dengan sigap menopang tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke kereta kuda.

Sasuke sekarang mengerti mengapa saudaranya meminta dia datang ke wilayah Dewi Pertamanan. Dewa Langit itu ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura, putri dari sang Dewi Taman. Dan setelah melihatnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan. Gadis ini secara fisik memang _menakjubkan_. Kelihatannya dia juga gadis yang penurut dan tidak merepotkan. Lagipula, yang namanya 'Dewi Musim Semi' sudah pasti gadis yang lemah lembut, kan?

Salah.

Benar-benar salah.

…

…

…

* * *

''KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berteriak marah dan menendang perisai pembatas di sekitarnya.

Sejak Sakura sadar dari pingsan, ia sudah mencoba kabur dengan cara menonjok kereta kudanya sampai hancur. Usahanya tidak berhasil karena Sasuke langsung melepas perisai pembatas di sekitarnya untuk mencegah Sakura berbuat kerusakan lebih jauh. Sekarang Sakura sedang menendang perisai pembatas dengan kekuatan yang dapat membuat batu di Dunia Atas hancur berkeping-keping. _Tapi tentu saja_, pikir Sasuke sambil kembali menoleh ke depan, _perisaiku tidak serapuh itu._

Sejujurnya, semua ini memang agak diluar dugaan. Sasuke mengira dia akan berhadapan dengan gadis yang menangis ketakutan atau memohon-mohon agar dikembalikan ke Dunia Atas. Yah… dia memang menangis. Dan, ya, dia juga agak takut.

Tapi melebihi itu semua, dia benar-benar _marah_.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, KAU PENCULIK MANIAK SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU PINGSAN DAN MEMBAWAKU KABUR DARI DUNIA ATAS! DASAR LICIK!"

Tentu saja, perkataan semacam itu juga tak bisa disebut permohonan.

"Diam," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, "kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu, kau akan berada dalam masalah. Apa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan?"

"Masalah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dengan berani menantang tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Saat ini aku sudah **diculik** dan akan dibawa ke neraka! Memangnya itu bukan masalah? Dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa kau!" Dia menuding wajah Sasuke. "Kau Dewa sinting penguasa Dunia Bawah yang tidak bisa mendapatkan istri tanpa menculiknya!"

_Wow._

Benar-benar kemarahan yang hebat. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan antara kesal dan kagum. Belum pernah ada yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Para manusia takut setengah mati padanya. Bahkan para Dewa pun sering menghindari berurusan dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti mereka membencinya atau apa, tapi segala hal yang berbau kematian memang membuat orang-orang menghindar. Dan Sasuke adalah penguasa dari dunia kematian itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak menculikmu," Sasuke berbicara, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama, "Dewa Langit sendiri yang memintaku untuk _menjemput_mu."

"Dewa Langit sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur hal ini!"

"Tentu saja berhak. Dia kan ayahmu."

"AYAH! Memangnya dia pantas disebut _ayah_?" Sakura benar-benar mengamuk sekarang. "Yang dia lakukan hanyalah MENGHAMILI IBUKU DAN PERGI!"

_Wow, _bahkan Dewa Langit sekalipun tidak luput dari umpatannya. Gadis yang luar biasa.

Sasuke baru akan menjawab saat ia sadar kalau mereka sekarang sudah mencapai Sungai Styx. Sebuah perahu dengan seorang pengayuh yang wajahnya tertutup tudung telah menanti mereka. Sasuke turun dari kereta dan member isyarat pada Sakura agar mengikutinya. Sakura menolak, tetapi Sasuke menarik perisai pembatas yang mengelilingi Sakura, membuat Sakura mau tak mau terseret dan mengikuti Sasuke. Dia berdecak sebal dan memasang ekspresi _kau-bisa-saja-menyeretku-tetapi-jangan-harap-aku-akan-menyerah-melawanmu_.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Gadis itu tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawannya.

Perahu merapat ke sisi lain sungai. Sasuke naik ke daratan, diikuti oleh Sakura. Saat kaki Sakura menginjak daratan, perisai yang mengelilingi dirinya langsung lenyap. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti lagi sekarang. Sakura tak bisa pergi dari sini tanpa menyebrangi sungai terkutuk itu, dan sekarang perahu yang mereka pakai menyebrang sudah lenyap.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura sekali lagi saat mereka sudah berada di daratan. Sinar mata Sakura memang memancarkan tekad kuat, hal yang luput dari pengamatan Sasuke saat ia berada di taman bunga. Dibalik penampilan lembutnya, gadis ini memiliki kepribadian kuat dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah bisa menduga hal seperti ini. Bukankah badai terhebat sering terjadi saat musim semi?

Tapi di sisi lain, muncul kesadaran yang mengejutkan Sasuke. Gadis seperti _inilah_ yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Gadis yang mudah menurut dan lembut tidak akan bisa bertahan di Dunia Bawah. Ia butuh seseorang yang tak mudah ditaklukkan. Yang berani menentangnya dan mengingatkan kalau ia salah di saat tertentu. Ia butuh seseorang yang tidak hanya menjadi hiasan cantik di singgasana, namun juga menjadi seseorang yang menguatkannya, membuatnya merasa _hidup_. Dan segala tindakan Sakura yang membantahnya, memakinya, dan membalas tatapan matanya dengan lancang, entah bagaimana membuat Sasuke merasa lebih hidup dari beberapa ribu tahun terakhir ini.

Jika Sasuke tadi hanya tertarik pada penampilannya, sekarang ia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada kepribadiannya.

"Lihat apa kau?" Ucap Sakura sengit. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan berkata,

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak akan menjadikanmu pendampingku."

"Bagus!" Mata Sakura membulat, "Jadi kau mau mengembalikanku ke Dunia Atas?"

"Tidak," Sasuke tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menciumnya, "Aku akan menjadikanmu Ratuku."

"HYAAA!" Sakura menjerit dan menarik tangannya, "jangan sentuh aku! Dan apa maksudmu menjadikanku ratumu? AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU! TIDAK AKAN! "

Sakura terus memaki-maki Sasuke yang tertawa pelan sambil berjalan didepannya.

_Sakura Haruno, sang Dewi Musim Semi._

_Dia akan menjadi Ratu Dunia Bawah yang sempurna._

* * *

Hyaaa . . . salam kenal semuanya! Silahkan nikmati fanfic naruto pertama saya (dan fanfic kedua saya). Buat yang belum ngerti, disini Sasuke berperan sebagai Hades dan (inner)Sakura sebagai Persephone. Dan ini adalah adegan dimana Hades menculik Persephone untuk dijadikan istrinya. Tapi saya nggak bisa bayangin deh kalau Persephone yang asli segalak ini XD.

Di chapter ini memang dominan oleh Hades dan Persephone, walaupun ada penampilan Hermes sekilas (yang nganterin surat itu loh, coba tebak siapa yang jadi Hermes XD!), Zeus (Dewa Langit), dan Demeter (Dewi Pertamanan). Di chapter selanjutnya, Dewa-Dewi yang lain juga akan muncul. Chapter kedua adalah tentang Dewa Laut dan pasangannya. Tapi kemungkinan updatenya bakal agak lama. Jadi sambil menunggu, silahkan tebak siapa yang bakal jadi dewa-dewinya :D.

Saya memohon review, kritik dan saran kepada readers agar fanfic ini bisa lebih baik. Flame juga boleh *ngambil perisai tahan api* tapi harus berisi saran yang membangun ya!


	2. Poseidon&Amphitrithe

**o-O-o**

**Mythology of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Chapter Two: Poseidon&Amphitrithe**

**o-O-o**

Para manusia sering mengatakan bahwa pemandangan taman bawah laut adalah hal terindah yang pernah mereka lihat. Ya, mereka benar tentang hal terindah yang pernah mereka _lihat._ Sayangnya, mata manusia fana banyak melewatkan hal-hal lain yang sebenarnya lebih menakjubkan.

Seperti Istana sang Dewa Laut misalnya.

Dari kejauhan, tempat itu tampak seperti berlian raksasa. Cahaya berkilau dari seluruh permukaannya, membiaskan sinar menjadi warna-warna pelangi. Seluruh bagian dari istana itu dilapisi oleh emas, dihiasi oleh intan, dan dimahkotai oleh mutiara. Taman sekeliling istana tersebut dipenuhi oleh setiap kekayaan yang dapat ditemukan di bawah laut. Segala macam terumbu karang, anemon warna-warni, dan bebagai makhluk laut yang menakjubkan dapat ditemui di sana. Keindahannya bahkan menandingi Olympus itu sendiri.

Surga di dalam samudra, kata semua yang pernah melihatnya.

.

Dan saat ini, Suigetsu, sang penguasa lautan, sedang duduk di dalam surga itu sendiri.

Dia duduk di singgasananya, mengawasi seluruh daerah kekuasaan yang luasnya sekitar dua pertiga dari permukaan bumi. Dia sudah cukup lama berada di posisi ini. Dan sejujurnya, dia agak bosan. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat tenang dan damai tanpa kejadian berarti. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Gelombang terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Hewan-hewan laut terlihat damai seperti biasa. Semuanya terlihat biasa. _Membosankan,_ pikirnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba, dia menangkap kilasan warna merah dari kejauhan.

Tertarik, ia bangkit dari singgasananya dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat hal itu dengan lebih jelas. Suigetsu memasuki taman istananya tanpa suara, berhenti di balik sederetan rumput laut yang tumbuh tinggi. Warna merah itu jelas bukan dari hewan-hewan laut seperti ikan atau anemon. Tidak, itu berasal dari sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari semua itu.

Seorang gadis.

Gadis yang menarik perhatian itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah paling terang yang pernah ia lihat. Dan bentuk potongannya agak aneh. Panjang di satu sisi, dan pendek di sisi lainnya. Dari pinggang ke atas dia menyerupai manusia, tapi bagian pinggang ke bawahnya seperti ikan. Matanya yang berbentuk tajam memandang lingkungan sekitarnya dengan teliti, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu di sana. Dia sepertinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, karena tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berkata dengan nada tinggi, "Mau apa kau?"

"Ah, tenanglah nona," Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya, keluar dari rumpun rumput laut yang menghalangi sosoknya, "aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, dan agak penasaran melihat ada gadis sepertimu di taman istana."

Gadis itu menatap angkuh, "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kudengar istana Dewa Laut terbuka untuk semua makhluk laut."

"Memang," Suigetsu memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "dan aku yakin tak akan ada yang keberatan walaupun kau tinggal lama. Keberadaanmu malah melengkapi keindahan taman istana ini."

Gadis itu tampak tidak menyadari pujian samar yang diberikan Suigetsu, atau kalaupun dia sadar, dia tidak memperlihatkannya, "Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini," katanya cuek, "aku cuma mau melihat-lihat sebentar, sebelum pergi mengunjungi ayahku."

"Mengunjungi ayahmu?" Suigetsu terlihat tertarik, "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Aneh sekali, orang asing ini muncul begitu saja, lalu bertanya mengapa dia ada di sini, dan sekarang ingin ikut pergi menemui ayahnya? Dia bahkan tidak kenal siapa orang ini, dan dia ragu kalau ayahnya juga mengenalnya. "Untuk apa?"

Untuk apa? Suigetsu sendiri sebetulnya tidak tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu pada gadis ini yang membuatnya tertarik. Sepertinya akan menguntungkan bila dia mengenal ayahnya lebih dulu. Mungkin gadis ini akan menjadi Ratu Lautannya, siapa tahu?

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja," Suigetsu mengatakan alasan yang paling mendekati kenyataan, "tidak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan di hari senormal ini. Agak membosankan, sebetulnya. Tapi aku yakin," dia tersenyum lagi, "menemani gadis secantikmu tidak akan membosankan."

Gadis itu menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan meragukan, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi terhadap kalimat terakhir Suigetsu. _Apa dia bahkan sadar kalau aku sedang merayunya? _Pikir Suigetsu dengan agak kesal.

"Yang benar saja," gadis itu berkata dengan mencibir, "aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa kau."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita saling memperkenalkan diri dulu." Kata Suigetsu tenang, "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu merasa agak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu. _Harusnya dia dulu yang memperkenalkan diri, _pikirnya_. _Akan tetapi, dia tetap menjawab,

"Namaku Karin. Seorang _Oceanid._"

"Ah, jadi kau salah satu dari roh-roh cantik samudera." Suigetsu membungkuk, "perkenalkan Nona, aku Suigetsu, raja dari lautan."

Gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Suigetsu, sang Dewa Laut sendiri, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar lagi

"Oh," ucapnya, "kalau begitu sebaiknya kau jangan menemui ayahku. Dia tak begitu menyukaimu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suigetsu penasaran. Apa ayahnya merasa tidak diperlakukan dengan adil sejak dirinya menjadi penguasa lautan? Atau ada alasan-alasan lain?

"Yah . . ." Karin mengangkat bahu, "Masalah pribadi kurasa."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Suigetsu percaya diri, "justru kita jadi dapat menyelesaikan apapun masalahnya kalau kita bertemu."

"Begitu?" Karin mengangkat alis, "Yah, terserah, lah. Tapi akibatnya tanggung sendiri, loh."

Suigetsu tertawa, "Apa ayahmu benar-benar pemarah?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Karin. Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Suigetsu mengikutinya. Rupanya tempat yang Karin tuju memang tidak begitu jauh dari istana, karena beberapa saat kemudian Karin berhenti di suatu tempat lapang dan berkata, "Ini tempatnya. Harusnya ayah ada di sini."

Suigetsu melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di sin-tunggu dulu. Ada satu sosok yang familiar di kejauhan. Sosok itu berdiri membelakangi mereka sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Tapi di punggung orang tersebut, terdapat senjata yang sangat dikenal Suigetsu.

Samehada, alat yang dikenal sebagai pedang pengguncang lautan.

_Kisame!_ Pikir Suigetsu terkejut. Tapi sebelum Suigetsu sempat bereaksi apapun, Karin membuka mulutnya dan berseru, "Ayah! Aku datang."

Kisame menoleh, "Ah, kau disitu rupanya, Karin," dia berjalan mendekati mereka, dan menatap heran saat Karin pelan-pelan melangkah mundur, "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Karin, dan walaupun yang lain tak bisa melihat, senyum samar muncul di wajahnya, "Hanya saja, ada orang yang sangat ingin bertemu ayah di sini."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kisame. Dia memerhatikan orang yang berada di dekat Karin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengenali Suigetsu.

.

Kisame terpaku.

.

Suigetsu terpaku.

.

Karin memutar mata dan memasang wajah _sudah-ku-bilang-kan?_

"KAU!" Raung Kisame, "Kau dewa muda tak tahu diri yang sudah merebut tahtaku! Berani-beraninya kau datang ke sini!"

.

**o-O-o**

.

Hari itu, sebuah badai dahsyat menghantam samudera.

.

**(A/N: **Siapa bilang Dewa tak bisa ditolak? Jelas bisa, kalau calon mertuanya seorang Titan XD**)**

**

* * *

**

Halooo Readers! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter kedua saya. Maaf baru update sekarang, tapi saya kan udah bilang kalo update-nya bakal agak lama (Readers: Gak selama ini juga, lah! Payah banget sih!) Hwaaa, maaf, saya emang lagi sibuk beberapa bulan ini. Ya udah, kita lanjut ke penjelasan.

Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, kali ini Suigetsu berperan sebagai Poseidon, Karin sebagai Amphitrithe (yang akan menjadi istri Poseidon), dan Kisame sebagai Nereus (Titan yang menguasai lautan sebelum Poseidon). Buat yang belum tahu, Titan adalah generasi yang memimpin dunia sebelum para dewa. Yah, bisa dibilang nenek moyangnya dewa lah . . .

Gak usah cari kisah ini dalam mitologi Yunani, karena sampai kapanpun gak akan pernah ketemu :p. Sebenarnya dalam cerita aslinya, Amphitrithe bersembunyi dari Poseidon di Laut Atlantik setelah tahu Poseidon tertarik padanya. Namun salah satu anak buah Poseidon (Delphin) menemukannya dan berhasil membawanya kembali ke Poseidon. Tapi saya males, ah ngebuat adegan penculikan lagi! *ngelirik ke chapter pertama*  
Yang penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang(?) Kisame bisa punya anak seperti Karin, yah . . . anggap saja ibunya Karin itu ratu laut yang luar biasa cantik sampai bisa menetralkan tampang Kisame yang anc- *Dibantai Kisame FC* GYAAA, AMPUNI SAYA!

Yah, itu saja readers! Mohon kritik dan sarannya, dan kalau misalnya ada kekurangan atau typo, tolong dikasih tahu tempatnya di mana *kebanyakan minta*, dan yang nge-fave juga harus review!*kepedean bakal ada yang nge-fave* Dalam waktu yang agak lama(sekitar satu bulan mungkin), saya akan kembali dengan chapter baru: Artemis dan Apollo. Coba tebak siapa yang jadi mereka XD!

Sudah, ya! Sekarang saya mau menyelamatkan nyawa dulu! *Kabur dari kejaran fans Kisame yang sudah membawa banyak replika pedang Samehada*


	3. Artemis&Apollo

**o-O-o**

**Mythology of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Zwart Wit  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Chapter Three : Artemis&Apollo**

**o-O-o**

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Matahari bersinar kemerahan di sebelah barat, sudah siap menuju peraduannya. Cahaya mentari menerobos rapatnya daun-daun pohon, menciptakan bayangan kuning keemasan yang menari-nari di lantai hutan.

Tetapi ada beberapa bagian dari hutan tersebut yang tidak dapat tertembus sinar matahari senja karena rapatnya dedaunan pohon. Oleh karena itu, alih-alih berwarna keemasan, tempat itu malah dihiasi cahaya keperakan . . .

Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa tempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari malah bercahaya keperakan?

Ternyata jika diamati baik-baik, cahaya itu berasal dari satu sumber. Sumber cahaya tersebut berada diatas sebuah batu besar yang menjulang dari dasar hutan. Dan bila diamati lebih baik lagi, ternyata yang menjadi sumber cahaya tersebut adalah seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis yang tak mungkin manusia.

Gadis itu duduk dengan santai diatas batu besar, menunggu matahari terbenam. Tangannya memainkan sebuah busur besar yang berwarna emas. Kilau dari busur itu memantul di wajahnya, menyinari matanya yang kadang berwarna lavender, kadang keperakan. Sementara matahari terus terbenam dan langit semakin gelap, pendar cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh gadis itu semakin kuat.

"Sebentar lagi . . ." Gumamnya halus, "Sebentar lagi, waktunya akan tiba."

Beberapa saat lagi matahari akan tenggelam total. Dan bulan akan muncul menggantikan tempatnya. Pada saat itulah tugasnya akan dimulai. Tugasnya untuk membuat bulan bercahaya menerangi bumi. Dan juga tugasnya untuk melindungi alam liar.

Karena dia Hinata, Dewi Bulan dan Perburuan.

_Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama_. Pikirnya._ Aku akan bertugas secara __**penuh**__._

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang nyaman. Udara sekitar terasa hangat._

_Sangat hangat._

_Bertambah hangat_

_Tungggu dulu, ini terlalu hangat. Jangan-jangan . . . _

_._

_._

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat bereaksi apapun, seseorang sudah menubruknya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"GYAAA! Na… Naruto-kun," wajah Hinata langsung memerah, "Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Hinata-chan! Kangennya," Naruto nyengir polos, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"T-tapi … t-tetap saja . . . lepaskan dulu!" Hinata akhirnya dapat membebaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "A-aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan menyentuh dan menikahi lelaki manapun!" Ucapnya tegas. Naruto langsung cemberut mendengar itu.

"Tapi aku kan saudara kembarmu Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menghela nafas, "seperti ada bedanya saja."**(1)**

"Jelas beda!" Naruto protes berat, " Aku kan tidak mesum seperti ay . . ."

Hinata langsung membekap mulut Naruto sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun yang berakibat fatal. Oh Dewa-dewa, jangan, jangan sampai ayah mereka yang penguasa langit itu mendengarnya!

Wajah Naruto memucat. "Oops, aku lupa." Katanya, melirik dengan takut-takut ke langit. "Eh, tapi . . . seburuk-buruknya hukuman ayah, paling tidak kita tidak akan mati kan?"

"Naruto . . . k-kita memang tidak bisa mati," ucap Hinata pelan, "Tapi aku yakin ayah memiliki banyak jenis hukuman yang bisa membuat kita merasa ingin m-mati saja . . ."

"Contohnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, " A-apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Atlas?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya berubah ngeri, "Maksudmu salah satu Titan yang dikutuk untuk menopang langit _selamanya?_"

Hinata mengangguk, "D-dan apa yang terjadi dengan Ixion?"

Naruto semakin pucat, "Dia diikat di atas roda api yang berputar _tanpa henti_."

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Dan bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi dengan P-prometheus?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi hijau sekarang, "Dia manusia yang hatinya dicabik dan dimakan oleh burung elang selama _beratus-ratus tahun._"

Hinata kembali mengangguk. "D-dan bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi dengan…"

"Sudah cukup!" Naruto terlihat seperti mau pingsan sekarang, "Aku mengerti maksudmu Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan berkata sembarangan lagi!"

Hinata tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah," ucapnya. Ia diam dan memerhatikan saudaranya itu.

Hinata selalu merasa heran. Mereka saudara kembar, tapi mengapa mereka berdua sangat berbeda? Naruto memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dan sepasang mata ekspresif yang sebiru langit musim panas. Kulit kecoklatannya memancarkan sinar keemasan, berlawanan dengan kulit pucat Hinata yang memendarkan cahaya keperakan. Kepribadian Naruto juga berbeda dengan Hinata yang cenderung pendiam dan anggun. Sikapnya sangat ceria dan bersahabat, mampu menghangatkan suasana di sekitarnya, membuatnya dicintai baik oleh para dewa maupun manusia. Dia bagaikan mentari yang membawa sinar dan kehangatan dimanapun ia berada.

Yah, perumpamaan itu memang tepat. Karena dia adalah Dewa Matahari.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang kepribadian hangat, Naruto juga mampu menghangatkan suasana secara _harfiah_ karena tubuhnya memancarkan aura panas matahari.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Eh . . . t-tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersipu, baru sadar kalau ia dari tadi memandangi Naruto. "Kenapa kau datang kesini Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, itu. Aku kebetulan melewati wilayahmu ini dan ingat kalau kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi aku datang kesini menemuimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Seratus tahun kan bukan waktu yang lama, Naruto-kun."

"Siapa bilang? Itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk ukuran manusia." Naruto tertawa. "Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong soal manusia . . . bukankah harusnya kau bertugas malam ini?"

"Bertugas? AH, AKU LUPA!" Pekik Hinata. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke atas. Sekarang langit sudah gelap total. Hinata langsung berdiri diatas batu besarnya dan bergumam,

"_To árma ánoigma nýchta , éla mésa!"_

Tepat setelah Hinata mengucapkannya, terdengar suara gemerincing, dan dari langit datang kereta berwarna perak yang ditarik oleh empat rusa emas. Kereta itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata yang dengan gesit menaikinya. Ia lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun," dan menghela tali kekang rusa yang juga berwarna perak. Kereta itu meluncur lagi ke langit dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh mata dewa. Naruto mengawasi ketika sosok Hinata semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya melewati puncak langit. Bulan mulai bercahaya saat kereta perak itu melewatinya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan kuat, dan bentuk bulan semakin terlihat jelas, sampai akhirnya bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna.

_Bulan Purnama. _Naruto memandang kagum pada salah satu penerang bumi yang, walaupun tidak seterang matahari, tetap memiliki keindahannya sendiri. Warna keperakan bulan itu mengingatkannya pada warna mata Hinata. Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengendarai kereta dengan keluwesan yang hanya dimilikinya, kesenangan murni di wajahnya. Hinata yang anggun sekaligus sigap. Hinata yang manis sekaligus kuat. Hinata yang lembut sekaligus liar. Liar, dalam artian bebas, tak tersentuh, tak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun.

_Tak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun . . . _entah mengapa Naruto selalu merasa agak sakit mengingat bagian yang ini. Dia masih ingat waktu ketika Hinata dengan tegas menyatakan keinginannya untuk tidak terikat pada lelaki manapun, langsung di hadapan Dewa Langit itu sendiri. Ayah mereka, walaupun dengan berat hati, menyetujui keinginan tersebut.

"_Kenapa?"_ Saat itu Naruto bertanya padanya. "_Kenapa, Hinata?"_

_Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin bebas," suaranya pelan tetapi tegas, "lagipula Naruto, hal seperti itu sering membawa kesulitan. Ingat saja apa yang terjadi dengan ibu kita dulu._**(2)**_"_

"_Yah, tapi kan kau belum tentu menikah dengan dewa beristri Ratu Langit super pencemburu yang akan melibas wanita manapun yang dilirik suaminya."_

_Hinata menggeleng, "Walaupun aku tidak menikah dengan dewa seperti itu, bukan berarti semuanya akan aman." _

_Keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya membuat Naruto cemberut. Padahal Naruto cuma bercanda saat mengatakannya._

_Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

"_Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto akhirnya, "tidak semua laki-laki itu jahat, lho."_

"_Ya," Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka, "aku tahu."_

_._

_._

"Naru..." Naruto terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Hinata, "Naruto? Naruto-kun!"

"Eh?" Naruto baru sadar setelah Hinata melambaikan tangan di depan matanya, "Oh, kenapa?"

Hinata, yang masih berada di atas keretanya, menunjuk ke langit, "Sudah selesai," katanya, sedikit terdengar bangga, "bagaimana purnama bulan ini menurutmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengamati langit dengan sikap pura-pura serius, "Hmm...sepertinya ada yang kurang."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, "K-kurang apa?"

"Kurang terang!" Seru Naruto dengan seringai jail. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melompat ke belakang Hinata dan meraih tali kekang rusa yang Hinata pegang, "Kehadiran Dewa Matahari pasti akan membuatnya lebih terang! Ayo rusa-rusa! HYAAA!" Serunya penuh semangat, membuat rusa-rusa itu langsung melejit terbang.

"Hah? J-jangan Naruto!" Protes Hinata, "Kalau terlalu terang manusia tak akan bisa tidur!"

"Cuma sedikit lebih terang kok," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lagian aku sudah lama ingin coba naik kereta ini! Tidak apa-apa kan Hinata? Ya?" Tambahnya memohon.

Hinata bermaksud protes, tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang memohon begitu, dia jadi tak tega. "Baiklah," katanya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil kendali, "t-tapi jangan terlalu terang!"

"Oke!" Jawab Naruto riang. Kereta yang dikendalikan Naruto meluncur cepat, membuat bulan bersinar lebih terang saat dilewatinya. "Kapan-kapan kau juga boleh naik keretaku, Hinata-chan! Pasti seru!"

"Eh? Memang apa yang terjadi kalau Dewi Bulan menaiki kereta Dewa Matahari?" Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak tahu," Naruto nyengir, "justru disitu serunya!"

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata tertawa. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya. Selagi kereta perak itu terus meluncur, Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata, yang kali ini tidak protes, dan menghirup pelan aroma yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. _Begini, _Pikirnya_, mungkin hubungan seperti ini memang lebih baik._

Walaupun Hinata bersumpah untuk tidak terikat pada lelaki manapun, dia akan selalu terikat pada Naruto. Dengan cara yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh dirinya.

* * *

**(1)**Yup, hubungan keluarga emang gak ngaruh sama sekali di antara para dewa. Hades menikahi Persephone yang secara teknis **keponakannya**. Zeus mengawini Demeter _dan_ menikahi Hera yang notabene adalah **kakak kandungnya**. Hmpfh, dan jangan lupa salah satu Titan pertama, Erebus, yang menikahi Nyx yang secara teknis adalah **ibunya.** Keluarga dewa mitologi yunani emang kacau abis.

**(2)** Kalo kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Apollo dan Artemis, dia diburu Hera sampai harus melahirkan di pulau yang belum pernah terkena cahaya matahari.

Chapter ketiga! Tapi kok saya ngerasa chapter ini terlalu serius, ya? Oh, sense of humor saya, ke manakah kau pergi~? Yah, walaupun tidak pernah ada adegan Apollo dan Artemis yang seperti ini dalam mitologi aslinya, tetapi semua hukuman yang ada di chapter ini beneran ada loh! (Beneran ada dalam mitologi maksudnya). Saya juga gak tau apa yang terjadi kalau dewi bulan naik keretanya dewa matahari. Bakal gerhana kali ya XD? Juga sedikit curcol, saya baru jadi fans Vocaloid akhir-akhir ini. Dan sejak saat itu, KENAPA TIAP KALI SAYA MIKIR NARUTO, YANG KEBAYANG MALAH LEN? HADOOH!

Chapter depan: persahabatan (atau permusuhan?) kocak antara dua Dewa di Dunia Bawah: Thanatos&Charon! Tebak siapa yang jadi mereka XD?


	4. Thanatos&Sir Charon

**.**

**o-O-o**

**Mythology of Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Zwart Wit**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Chapter Four : Thanatos&Sir Charon**

**o-O-o**

_Kembali ke Dunia Bawah_

Tempat itu memiliki aura kegelapan yang pekat. Bahkan dari jarak ratusan meter sekalipun, aura itu sudah dapat dirasakan, baik oleh yang hidup maupun yang mati. Kabut tebal menggantung di udara, memberi hawa keputusasaan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang berada di sana. Dinding-dinding tempat itu memancarkan cahaya samar, yang bukannya mencerahkan suasana, malah membuat suasana semakin suram.

Semua hawa kegelapan tersebut berasal dari aliran air hitam pekat yang mengalir deras di dekatnya.

Sungai Styx. Pemisah dunia kehidupan dan kematian. Pemberi kekebalan bagi para Pahlawan. Pengikat sumpah para Dewa.

Tapi walaupun suram, bukan berarti yang ada di sana cuma kesedihan.

~0~0~0~

Suara kelebatan jubah menggema di sekitar tepi sungai Styx. Bahkan dalam kesuraman sungai itu sekalipun, sosoknya masih tampak mencolok. Dengan jubah hitam pekatnya yang berhias merah darah, dan rambut pirang keperakan yang kontras dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Dan jangan lupa sabit besar bermata tiga dengan ketajaman yang mampu memotong benda tidak padat seperti _jiwa._

Ya, dialah Hidan, yang paling dikenal manusia sebagai Dewa Kematian.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di tepi sungai Styx dengan jiwa-jiwa yang baru ia ambil. Mereka menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantar mereka ke seberang sungai. Tapi karena dari tadi jemputan itu belum muncul juga, akhirnya dengan tidak sabaran Hidan berteriak,

"WOY, CEPETAN DONG! LAMA AMAT NGAYUH PERAHU DOANG!"

Tepat setelah teriakan itu bergema ke seluruh penjuru, mulai terlihat sosok samar datang dari kepekatan kabut di permukaan sungai. Sosok itu menjadi semakin jelas, sampai akhirnya terlihat bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang pendayung perahu dengan tudung menutupi wajahnya. Setelah ia semakin dekat, jiwa-jiwa di sana mulai mendengarnya bersenandung:

...

_Duit-duit_

_Ngedayung biar dapet duit_

_Yang kaya disebrangin_

_Yang miskin ditenggelemin_

(Buset, kejam amat)

...

Perahu itu pun merapat ke tepi, dan pendayung di atas perahu itu mulai berseru,

"Selamat datang para duit- eh, para jiwa sekalian! Perkenalkan, saya Kakuzu, yang akan mengantar kalian menyeberangi sungai pembatas ini, menuju dunia peristirahatan para jiwa! Entah kalian akan masuk Elysium atau Tartarus**(1) **biar Tuan Sasuke dan hakim lain yang memutuskan! Sekarang yang penting duit dul- eh, nyeberang dulu!"

Para jiwa langsung sweatdrop mendengar pidato singkat Kakuzu.

"Argh, udah gak usah peduliin omongan dia!" Seru Hidan tak sabaran, "langsung aja naik perahunya!"

"Eit, tunggu dulu!" Cegah Kakuzu, "Sebelumnya, cek jumlah _drachma_**(2) **masing-masing! Yang jumlahnya paling banyak boleh naik duluan!"

"RIBET AMAT SIH!" Seru Hidan sewot, "Langsung aja seberangin semuanya, orang jiwanya cuma dikit ini!"

"HEH, SABAR DIKIT NAPA?" Kakuzu ikutan sewot, "Kalo mereka diseberangin terus ternyata mereka gak punya duit, gue jadi rugi bandar tau!"

Hidan berbalik ke arah para jiwa, "Cepet keluarin duit lo semua!" todongnya.

Para jiwa itu pun mengeluarkan semua _drachma_ yang mereka miliki. Mata Kakuzu yang sudah hijau menyeramkan jadi tambah hijau saat melihatnya.

"Oh, bagus bagus, kalian semua punya duit! Soalnya kalo gak punya, kalian bakal saya tinggal selama ratusan tahun di tepi sungai ini, khekekekeke...ayo naik perahu semuanya!"

Para jiwa pun naik perahu dengan pikiran, _semoga penghuni Dunia Bawah lainnya nggak abnormal kayak yang satu ini._

Kakuzu mulai mendayung perahunya, perlahan meninggalkan tepi sungai Styx dan Hidan yang masih berdiri di sana. Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa bagai bertahun-tahun bagi Hidan, akhirnya Kakuzu kembali lagi dengan perahu yang sudah kosong.

"Khekeke...tangkepan lo hari ini bagus, Hidan, orang kaya semua cuy!" Seru Kakuzu kegirangan saat menghitung jumlah _drachma-_nya sambil mendayung. Hidan cuma berdecak saat menyaksikan itu. Betul-betul dewa mata duitan. Masa orang mati masih dimintai uang juga?

"Heh, lo kok tadi lama amat sih pas gue panggil? Biasanya sekali panggil juga udah muncul." Tanya Hidan.

"Ooh...itu. Tadi pas lo dateng gue lagi nyebrangin tuan Sasuke sama Dewi Musim Semi yang dia culi-eh, yang dia jemput," jawab Kakuzu santai.

"Hah, lo liat Dewi Musim Semi-nya?" Tanya Hidan antusias, "Orangnya cantik nggak?"

Kakuzu mendelik, "Dia calon ratu kita, Hidan! Lo mau dicincang jadi seribu potong dan dilempar ke Tartarus?"

"Heh, cuma nanya kok," Hidan membela diri, walaupun di otaknya sudah tersusun seribu satu cara untuk menarik perhatian sang calon ratu, "Dewi Musim Semi, ya? Wah, pasti orangnya manis sekal- . . ."

Tepat saat itu juga, terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang sungai, "JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU JADI ISTRIMU, KAU DEWA PSIKOPAT SIALAN!"

Mulut Hidan langsung menganga lebar.

Kakuzu terkekeh, "Memang _manis sekali_."

"Dia ngomong hal kayak gitu sama Tuan Sasuke?" Hidan melongo.

"Ya," Kakuzu anehnya terlihat bangga, "calon ratu yang hebat, eh?" tambahnya ketika dari kejauhan terdengar suara seperti dinding gua yang runtuh terkena hantaman.

Hidan dalam hati langsung membatalkan rencana untuk menggoda sang calon ratu.

"Ya udah, sekarang anterin gue ke seberang, gue mau istirahat," ucap Hidan sambil menaikkan kaki ke perahu. Tetapi langkahnya langsung dihalangi oleh Kakuzu.

"Kenapa lo?" Hidan menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

Kakuzu menyodorkan tangannya, "Duit dulu, nyebrang kemudian."

"Heh, sembarangan! Sejak kapan dewa pas nyebrang dimintain duit juga?"

"Sejak gue nyadar gue rugi berat karena selalu nyeberangin lo gratis!"

"Enak aja! Gak, gue gak mau bayar!"

"Kalo gitu lo gak bakal gue seberangin!"

"Bodo amat! Gue bajak kapal lo!"

"Sialan lo! Rasain jurus maut gue!" Kakuzu memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melancarkan jurus terdahsyat...

.

.

.

"HYAAA! JURUS DAYUNG SAKTI PEMECAH SUNGAI!"

Hidan tidak mau kalah, "SABIT PENCABUT SERIBU NYAWA!"

Dan pertempuran besar(?) pun pecah di tepi sungai Styx.

* * *

**(1) **Elysium itu semacam "surga", dan Tartarus itu semacam "neraka". Selain itu juga ada padang Ashpodel, untuk mereka yang tidak baik dan juga tidak jahat.

**(2)** Drachma adalah uang di zaman Yunani kuno. Orang Yunani kuno biasanya menaruh koin drachma di mulut orang meninggal dengan kepercayaan bahwa koin itu akan digunakan untuk membayar Charon saat menyebrangi sungai (sebetulnya sih yang dipakai itu koin obulus, yang nilainya seperenam drachma. Tapi saya lebih suka ngegunain drachma di cerita ini.)

Sedikit informasi:

**-**Dewa kematian tidak sama dengan dewa dunia bawah. Dewa dunia bawah (Hades) adalah penguasa dari dunia orang-orang mati, sedangkan dewa kematian (Thanatos) adalah yang bertugas mencabut nyawa orang-orang tersebut.

**-**Ancaman Kakuzu tentang "dicincang menjadi seribu potong dan dilempar ke Tartarus" didasarkan pada apa yang dialami Kronos (Titan yang memimpin sebelum Zeus) setelah ia dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri, Zeus.

Yap, chapter ketiga! Maaf kalo bahasanya jadi non-formal gini, abis saya bener-bener gak bisa bayangin Hidan dan Kakuzu bicara pake bahasa baku (mau muntah pas bayanginnya XD). Disini udah jelas, Hidan berperan sebagai Thanatos, Dewa pencabut nyawa, dan Kakuzu berperan sebagai Sir Charon, pengayuh perahu Sungai Styx yang bertugas menyebrangkan jiwa-jiwa orang mati (Selamat **misscurious**, tebakan anda benar! Anda mendapatkan...er, gak dapet apa-apa dulu ya XD). Oh, ya, di profil saya ada polling "Siapa yang paling pantas menjadi Dewi Demeter". Ikutan polling ya, soalnya sumpah saya bingung siapa yang bakal jadi Demeter.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan dimohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review ^_^

Chapter depan: Hypnos. Coba tebak siapa yang jadi dia! Hint: Orangnya gak pemalas dan bisa membuat kamu bermimpi buruk.


End file.
